


Dreaming

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Day 3, Fluff and Angst, Jaedo week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Doyoung been having dreams these days and it was bothering him.(Jaehyun is worried.)





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Jaedo_week: DAY 03  
> Prompt: Historical/Medieval  
> Genre: fluff & angst  
> -Unbeta
> 
> Not sure if this can be called as a medieval type of fic but I'll just post it.  
> 

Doyoung had been living his life to the fullest. He had never been so happier in his whole life after Jaehyun confessed the love to him. 

Doyoung thought he was only having an unrequited love and he was ready to give up but the moment Jaehyun confessed, his eyes just let out tears over tears. He loved this man so much. 

They were together. 

Doyoung thought they were perfect for each other, he believed that. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jaehyun asked, lean closer to his lover. 

Doyoung also leaned closer, a short peak on Jaehyun's cheek. Hand grabbing Jaehyun's arm and said, “Just looking for a book to read.”

Jaehyun looked at the older weirdly, didn't mind the touch. “But you hate reading,” he said. 

Doyoung laughed. “Yeah, but Jeno needs help with his literature so I don't mind reading a little,” he explained.

“You and your love for Jeno,” Jaehyun said, shaking his head. 

“Jealous?”

“Extremely,”

“You know how much I love you, Jaehyun,” Doyoung said, smiled. He giggled a little looking at the way the younger pouted for his attention. 

“Am I number one?”

“You're my number one,” Doyoung said, leaned closer to kiss Jaehyun on the lip. Eyes giving of the smile of happiness. He was happy. 

 

… 

 

It was set on medieval age, the land was vast green, water stream along the land, horses were seen here and there, and beautiful buildings along the stoned street. 

A knight walked into a mansion of a castle, with a nervous heart beating to a rhythmic rhythm. Greeting the door guards, meeting the owner, he then made his way to his designated lord. 

“Your Highness, this is your personal guard, Kim Doyoung,” a middle man presumably a butler of the mansion said, introduced the knight that bowed down in respect to the prince, their lord. 

“Oh, welcome. Doyoung-shii,” the prince said, smiled. His voice was a little high pitch indicated that he was clearly excited. “You can get up now,” he commanded the knight who was still bowed. 

Doyoung looked up, met eyes with the 14th Prince, Jung Jaehyun. He slowly got up on his feet and gave a small smile. This was his lord, the one that he had sworn to protect by the King's order. 

After a little talk between the prince and the butler, the butler excused himself leaving the prince and the knight alone in the study room. 

Jaehyun studied the knight, _his knight_ , and smiled as he walked closer. “So, you will be stick to my side from now on, Doyoung,” he said, immediately dropped all the formalities. 

Doyoung was a little startled obviously. “Y-yes, your highness,” he shuttered a little bit. 

Jaehyun felt a little frustrated because Doyoung was still using the formalities. It wasn't like he didn't understand but he wished that Doyoung could be relaxed since it was only the two of them. “It's just us, you don't have to be stiff,” he said. 

A childish prince was what Doyoung had thought. He let out of sigh and said, “I can't do that, sir.”

“I don't have friends,” Jaehyun then said, with pleading eyes. “Can you be my friends instead?” he asked, very sincerely. After all, the knight will be stick to him for a very long time

Doyoung was in conflict. But as he looked at the prince pleading eyes, he unknowingly turned weak. The castle was a cruel place, where there's a lot of enemies within. Thus Doyoung understood that the prince would probably don't have any person who he can consider friends. He sighed again. They were around the same age, maybe it won't be that bad. “Fine, let’s do that, Jaehyun,” he said, surrendered as he uttered the prince by his name. 

Jaehyun smiled, till his dimples shown. He was happy, he was excited. Finally, he got a friend, and he was going to cherish this one bond. _His knight_. 

 

…...............

 

Doyoung opened his eyes, heavy breathing as he grabbed tightly his blanket. _Wh-what_. His eyes wandered around his surroundings, it was his room in Seoul. Doyoung tried to calm down his beating heart. He took a deep breath and tried to sit up on his bed. 

His hand felt his chest, it was still beating hard. Doyoung can felt his body sweats. _Dream_ \- it was a dream. 

It was still night, no, it was almost dawn. 04:46 am was what he read on his digital clock. His room was still dark. Doyoung's hands brushed his hair, still trying to make himself wake up. Carefully, he walked off from the bed, toward his bathroom. 

Doyoung washed his face and then he stared at the mirror reflecting himself. “It's the same face,” he mumbled, still trying to process what he just had been. _It feel real_. 

Doyoung shook his head, shook off his wild thoughts. _It's just a dream. A weird dream_. He made his stand, to just ignored the dream of a knight and his prince. 

Doyoung walked out from his bathroom, thinking to go back to sleep but he felt it would be difficult. However, it was still too early to wake up for work. He then made his way to the room in front of him - Jaehyun's room. 

Jaehyun was still in slumber. Doyoung carefully made his way to the little space beside Jaehyun and slipped inside. 

Jaehyun stirred a little. His eyes closed but he can feel a person beside him. “Doyoungie hyung?” he mumbled softly. 

“It's me,” Doyoung answered softly. “Sorry,” he then whispered as he carelessly rubbed the younger's cheek. “Sleep, Jaehyun,” he said, closed his eyes then. 

Jaehyun hummed, eyes still closed. Doyoung was right beside him, hence his hands made its way closer toward the older's body and wrapped it - hugged. 

 

… 

 

The knight followed the prince everywhere since he was the guard, the prince's bodyguard. However the prince wasn't that busy - never been in the first place either - so the knight just stood beside the prince to somewhere at the mansion. 

Jaehyun hummed a tone, books on the table as he looked at the beautiful view in front of him - a lake. They were spending their evening at the pavilion. He glanced at the knight beside him who been standing since before. “Aren't you tired?” he asked a little concern. 

Doyoung looked at his lord, smiled a little. He shook his head, “Not really, your highness.”

Jaehyun pouted but he knew it was because they were in the public place. They can't let their guard down. “Can we talk?” he asked, wanting to know about his knight, his friend. They were getting along these past weeks but the bond between them was still thin. 

“Sure,” Doyoung didn't mind. He was bored too. 

Jaehyun chuckled, “Why did you become a knight?” Eyes shined as he anticipated Doyoung's answer. 

Doyoung stared at Jaehyun. He thought a little and then answered, “I come from a lowly family. A knight is the best thing I can be.” He looked up and watched the lake. “Being a royal knight is something blissful even for someone like me,” he added and looked back at the curious looking prince. 

Jaehyun asked more, “Is there something you want instead of being a knight?”

Doyoung thought of whether he should answer truthfully or _lied_. It's the prince of a kingdom in front of him, one loose word could-

“-I won't punish you,” Jaehyun said as if he knew what Doyoung was thinking. “No need to be scared,” he added, gave a smile. 

_This prince is different_. Doyoung gulped, closed his eyes. He thought a little. Maybe he could trust his lord. Opening his eyes, meeting that innocent looking eyes of 14th Prince, he said his honest opinion, “I wish for a better kingdom.” He studied Jaehyun's face, nothing changed so he continued, “The king is too _terrible_.”

Jaehyun hummed understood. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he put his elbow on the table, supporting himself. “I agreed on that,” he softly said. 

Doyoung was taken back by the prince's reaction. The prince was calm as if he was expecting that. But Doyoung had just bad mouthed the King, Jaehyun's father, he didn't believe if Jaehyun won't feel upset or _anything_.

“I'm not mad, Doyoung.”

Doyoung wondered - amused too - how the prince can tell what he was thinking. He was sure he was having a blank face. “I just say something that I shouldn't be saying, your highness.”

Jaehyun nodded his head, acknowledged. “You are indeed.” He gave a smile. “If you said that at someone else, you'll be beheaded immediately.” He chuckled, proceeded to cross his arms against his broad chest. “But not me, who is just a lowly rank prince.” 

“But still,”

“I agreed Doyoung,” Jaehyun then said, ignored the knight. “I agreed that father is not a good king,” he softly said because he was afraid that someone might hear them. His smiled had long ago faded the mention of the King.

 

… 

 

Doyoung jerked up. Heavy breath again, as he tried to recall where was he at that current moment. He eyes shook as he looked at his surroundings and then let out a sigh of relieved when he noticed he was in Seoul, his home. 

It was that dream again. Doyoung frowned and bit his lip. Why was he having that dream again? This time, he remembered clearly, because it had his own face and Jaehyun's. But although they had the same faces, the two people in his dream was different. Clearly.

“Doyoung hyung?”

Doyoung looked up, met eyes with his Jaehyun. He gave a small smile, tried to push away his weird dream. “Hey,” he said, hand stretched out for the younger. 

Jaehyun came closer, putting his mug on the table and grabbed Doyoung's hand. The older had just wake up after a short slumber on their shared house couch. “Good morning,” he teased. It was evening.

Doyoung let out a soft chuckled. He didn't bother to react like he used to do. He was tired, mentally. The dream drained his energy. It was scary, how realistic the dream felt. He really felt like he was the knight and Jaehyun was the prince. But it was absurd obviously. 

Jaehyun just watched as Doyoung cutely wrapped himself on to him for a cuddle on that small couch. He didn't mind naturally. He loved it at most when the older needed him. As Doyoung's head rested on his shoulder, he whispered, “I love you.”

Doyoung's lip curved upward, smiling. “I love you too.”

Normal, this was normal.

 

…

 

It was a rough ride. The knight glanced at the prince beside him who kept on looking at the window. They were on their way back after a business trip. The trip last for a week. 

Their carriage stopped abruptly, however. Doyoung's instinct woke up, hand ready to grab his sword being alert to the surrounding. He was about to ask their coachman what wrong but stopped when he heard a loud scream. The danger was coming after them. Presumed a group of bandits.

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung, calm yet panicked inside. His hand naturally without thinking grabbed on the hem of Doyoung's shirt. “Doyoung,” he whispered. 

The prince was scared, Doyoung could tell that. He smiled at his lord and ensured for safety. “Stay here,” he said, carefully opened the door while his ears listened to the sound metals clashing each other. 

“I-” Jaehyun stopped as he looked at the serious of Doyoung's face. He let go of the knight's shirt and let Doyoung did his job even though he didn't want. “Please be safe,” he whispered. 

The knight smiled at the prince and then jumped off the carriage, clashed his sword toward the enemy in front of him. One down. He proceeded to another target while eyes still alert at the main carriage. 

Jaehyun grabbed his own sword. It wasn't like he never trained swordsmanship, he was the prince so of course, he did. But he had never engaged in a fight, a real fight. He was scared, chuckled at his own coward thoughts. What a lame prince he was.

Clank.

Jaehyun's eyes shot up, being more alert than ever. He looked at outside without trying to give out himself. He managed to see Doyoung in combat. He bit his lip, nervous. 

Doyoung was having a hard time but it wasn't like he can't deal with the bandits. He knew he wasn't gifted but he also knew he can cut through with his sword. 

Jaehyun watched but he was having a bad feeling. And that was it, he noticed an arrow was about to shot at Doyoung, his knight, _his friend_. “Doyoung!” he screamed, disobeyed Doyoung's warning and walked out from the carriage. 

Doyoung cut the man in front of him, looked behind him immediately as he heard his name being called. Eyes widen when he watched Jaehyun fell in front of him after being shot by an arrow. “Your Highness!” he shouted, shocked. 

Jaehyun winced painfully as his back being shot. He was on the ground, tried to ease the pain which obviously didn't work but relieved that Doyoung was fine. He breathed heavy, trying to keep up with his surroundings but he could only hear a buzzing sound and _Doyoung’s voice_. 

Doyoung managed to kill the last bandit. He quickly made his way to the fallen prince. “I told you to stay inside didn't I?” he said, gritting his teeth as he observed Jaehyun's back. Blood.

The buzzing had slow down. Jaehyun gave a weak smile and said, “Sorry.”

Doyoung shook his head, sighed. “Thankfully, the wound isn't deep but we need to treat this quickly,” he said. He looked up and noticed their other knights. He walked toward them, leaving behind the prince for a little while to order the knights as he was in charge. 

Jaehyun watched as his caretaker came toward him with a concerned voice. The arrow was carefully pulled out, and they started to bandage him. In the midst of being treat, Jaehyun's eyes never left Doyoung. He watched and watched. _Is he angry_? 

When everything settled, they proceeded their ride since it's almost night time. Jaehyun stared at the knight who sat in front of him with a frown. “Do-”

“-I'm mad,” Doyoung cut off. He looked at Jaehyun who gave an apologized smile. He sighed. “Why did you do that?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

“It's-” _instinctively_ was what he wanted to say but he swallowed the word. Jaehyun opened back his mouth and said, “-because I don't want to see you hurt.”

Doyoung frowned. “I'm a knight, sir,” he said as matter of fact. “You aren't supposed to protect me,” he then said. “I am the one who supposed to protect you.”

Jaehyun knew that. He knew but even if they traveled back to the past, he would still do the same. “You're my friend first before a knight, Doyoung.”

That left him speechless. Doyoung blinked his eyes. He really can't believe this selfish prince. He sighed but cracked a smile. “Thank you, Jaehyun.” He should have known that Jaehyun is different than most of the royal princes.

Jaehyun began to smile when he saw Doyoung also smiled. 

“But you need to protect me when we go back. I bet I'm going to get a handful of lectures when they saw you like this.”

Jaehyun laughed. “I will don't worry.” And winced at the pain.

 

… 

 

Doyoung screamed, jerked. His eyes spring opened his fright. Coughing, catching for breathless air. It was painful. Again. Again. Again.

“Doyoung!”

Doyoung finally caught some air as a hand smoothing him. He knew this hand, it was Jaehyun. His eyes looked to his side and whispered, “Jae-jaehyun.”

“I'm here,” Jaehyun ensured the older, scooted closer. They were sleeping on Doyoung's bed that night. It was peaceful when suddenly he woke up with the older groaned in sleep. Doyoung was having a nightmare, he tried to wake up the older when suddenly the older screamed in pain. Jaehyun was startled but he immediately tried to calm down the older. 

Doyoung calmed down as he rested his tired self on Jaehyun's chest. Again, it was that dream. It had been a month ever since he first dreamed this universe. He was tired, really. When will this dream stop? He just dreamed an injured Jaehyun, he can't bear anything that might happen in the future of that universe he continued on dreaming. 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun softly asked, carelessly brushed the older's hair which had been wet a little because of sweat. He looked at the older, worriedly. 

Doyoung weakly nodded his head. He hadn't tell Jaehyun about the dreams he had been having. At first, it was because he deemed it was unimportant but now that he woke up like this, he knew he couldn't really hide from the younger. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Doyoung weakly shook his head. He wanted to but not right now. He was tired and drained. Next time, maybe next time. He promised next time he would tell. 

Jaehyun didn't like it but he didn't press much more. He watched as the older closed back his eyes for another sleep. Jaehyun carelessly the older cheek one last time and kissed the older's forehead. “Sleep well,” he said softly and also went to sleep with Doyoung in his arms. _sleep well, my love._

 

… 

 

They were having a business trip to the main palace. This happened once a month and the prince disliked it so much. He had to meet with the King, the other princes - his stepbrothers, and the old man ministers. 

Doyoung followed the prince, walked behind Jaehyun who had been grumpy ever since the morning. 

“Oh look who is here,”

Jaehyun clenched his teeth in order to stay calm. He should be used to this kind of treatment but he always failed. Being a low-rank prince was a tough job. “Good morning, brother,” he greeted the 6th Prince, trying to be polite. He sat down on his designated chair and waited for another incoming ugly remark by his wicked brothers. 

The meeting was horrible as always with The King boasted about himself and the princes smug proudly at their successful _evil_ deeds. Usually, it was a tiring day but this time was different. Jaehyun felt at ease with Doyoung with him - the one person who can keep his mind sane. 

The prince and the knight talked between them as they walked out from the main palace after the meeting was over. But unfortunately for them, they could hear someone was bad mouthing the 14th Prince. 

Doyoung could just ignore if that person was high in rank but it was only some lowly rank ministers gossip among them, with the look of disgust. 

    “Too bad having such a look but can't do his job.”

    “I heard his sword skill also lack. Even the 16th Prince is better.”

    “What kind of prince is that?”

Doyoung fumed, he was angry. He immediately went to warn the ministers even though Jaehyun told him not to. The ministers though weren't so brave either as they scrambled away when Doyoung angrily warned them. 

“You don't have to do that,” Jaehyun said, chuckled as he watched Doyoung coming near him. 

Doyoung bowed at the prince in respect. “You're my lord,” he said. Looked up and smiled, “And also my friend.”

Jaehyun laughed happily. 

 

… 

 

Doyoung opened his eyes. It was that dream yet again but this time it wasn't painful as he always felt. Instead, it was warmly weird. 

Doyoung sat up. It had seemed that he was fallen asleep on his kitchen table. He looked at the messy table full of papers and books. Oh, he was researching about something for his job. He must have been tired till he was fallen asleep. 

Doyoung looked around and finally noticed the sound of television being on. He also didn't fail to notice Jaehyun was soundly asleep on the couch. He unconsciously smiled at the sight. A prince indeed. So beautiful. 

Doyoung had not told about his dreams to Jaehyun yet. He had simply forgotten. It wasn't on purpose, really. 

Doyoung quickly cleaned up his mess. Glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was a bit late. He then made his way to Jaehyun. A soft tap on the younger's shoulder and immediately wake up. “Good morning,” he joked. 

Jaehyun was still too sleepy to process what was happening but he knew it was Doyoung. He hastily grabbed Doyoung's arm, making the older jumped on his lap on to their couch. 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung exclaimed, startled. He looked at the sleepy looking younger and softly chuckled. “Hey, you should sleep on the bed.”

Jaehyun groaned. He was too lazy. 

“Oh come on lazy head. We can't sleep here.”

And thus, Jaehyun obeyed. 

 

… 

 

The knight walked around the mansion. He had just finished his job for the day and was looking for the prince. However, the prince was nowhere to be seen. Not in the bedroom, the common room, the study room or the lake. Thus, the last choice was up, at the desolated tower of this big mansion, the prince favorite place. 

Doyoung was right when he saw the door of the balcony was opened. He walked in and noticed the prince sat on the floor, looking up at the night sky. “Your Highness,” he greeted, bowed a little like he always been. 

Jaehyun turned to his left and gave a smile. He stood up, thinking that it must be the time for him to go to the bed. “Have a hard time searching for me?” he asked, cheeky. 

Doyoung let out soft laughter - something that Jaehyun loved to hear. “Not really,” he answered. 

Jaehyun moved closer toward the older. They were in similar height but Jaehyun was a little taller. He gazed into the knight's eyes and said softly, “You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”

The knight blushed, rosy cheeks upon the unexpected compliment. He blinked his eyes nervously and whispered, “Th-thanks.”

“You're shy,” Jaehyun proceeded on teasing his knight whom he had never saw this kind of side. Knowing that no one would bother them, high at this isolated tower, he grabbed that rough hand of Doyoung's. 

Doyoung was startled again but he didn't move nor did anything. He was welcoming everything that the prince was trying to do at him because he liked it too. This treatment felt some kind of nervousness, a special warm kind of feeling. “I'm not,” he denied, not used with this at all. 

Jaehyun knew this feeling so well. He had never viewed Doyoung as a random knight. Doyoung had always been different ever since they met. Doyoung was beautiful yet rough. Doyoung looked mature for most of the time but the older can be a bit childish sometimes. The Doyoung who he had made friend with but had fallen in love instead. 

Doyoung felt his hand was grabbed tightly by the prince and he just let it be. The prince leaned closer and he too let it be. The distance between was so close that Doyoung can felt Jaehyun's breath. He did not dislike at all. 

Jaehyun couldn't stand it anymore. He had to do it. He wanted this person in front of him so much. With his free hand, he held Doyoung's face and leaned for a kiss. Closed his eyes when he noticed at Doyoung didn't push him away and even accepted the kiss. 

They were kissing. 

Jaehyun thought that the feeling was mutual at least but he also knew this kind of relationship was _forbidden_. 

 

… 

 

Doyoung opened his eyes, woke up again after that dream. This time he didn't scream, or abruptly woke up but instead he was crying. 

Doyoung sat up, still confused as to where he was. Tears were still streaming, crying because of the dream as he looked at his surroundings. He felt sad, so sad.

“Doyoung-ah!”

Doyoung looked at the direction of the voice, his left. It was Ten, looking shocked. Oh, that's right. He was at his house, hanging out with his friends (Ten and Johnny) at evening. “Ten,” he said but his voice sounded hoarse somehow. 

Ten moved closer toward his friend, a little panicked to see in that kind of state. They were playing but Doyoung had fallen asleep as he was tired. They all just let the man sleep as they knew Doyoung had been busy with works these past weeks. But waking up, he didn't expect the man with tears. “What's wrong?” he asked, tried to soothe his best friend while exchanging eyes with a shocked Johnny to go and called Jaehyun. 

“I don't know,” Doyoung replied, feeling yet devastated. He felt sad. He felt pain. He can feel that one love which can never be approved - yes, that dream. 

“Calm down,” Ten said, concerned as his best friend cried, even more, sobbing mess. He noticed Jaehyun arrived also looking panicked. He told everything he knew to his best friend's lover and move away so that Jaehyun could calm down his best friend. 

If Jaehyun could guess, the problem would be that nightmare again. Doyoung was having another nightmare. He frowned but still tried to hush his lover. Making his lover rest on his chest, patting Doyoung's back while whispering anything just anything that could stop from Doyoung crying. 

The sound of sobbing had gone and it was replaced by soft snoring - Doyoung had fallen asleep again. Jaehyun sighed but he didn’t know what to feel. He felt thankful that the older had stopped crying, god he hated seeing those tears but the nightmare remained unknown yet again. 

Jaehyun was curious as hell but Doyoung hadn’t told about it yet. He really didn’t want to force the older but if he kept on seeing the older acting like this, he may not be patience anymore. 

No one liked it to see their lover in pain.

 

…

 

It becoming more frequently, those kisses, those hand grabbing, those gazes. Hide behind other outsides’ eyes, the knight and prince were having each other in their arms. Soft waves of laughter, those care of _love_ , something that not supposed to have between a knight with its royal prince. It was not allowed, prohibited, yet they didn’t care. 

But of course, when there are good things, comes with bad ones. The 14th Prince sat on at the dining table with his mother and his father, the King. It was a rare occasion but not that he minded it in the first place. Jaehyun had never liked the King that much. The King had never been a good father, at least he thought so when he practically being invisible in his father’s eyes among the princes and princess. 

Jaehyun sipped his tea, waiting for what the King had stored. He could tell that this wasn’t a simple family gathering. 

“You’re getting married, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun almost choked his drink but he tried to remain calm, composed himself. He looked at his father, putting down the cup of tea. “What?” yet he couldn’t help himself to question it.

“I said, you’re getting married soon with the Lady Kang, daughter of Minister Kang.” The King told with further detail, eyes pierced, sharp. He had made his decision. 

Jaehyun knew that he can’t change this _fate_. The King’s order was absolute and there was no way he could change it. He was just a mere unfavoured prince. “Y-yes, father,” he swallowed as he looked straight behind his father, to one person who was standing by the door.

Doyoung looked away from the prince’s gaze. He was too, shocked but it didn’t mean it was a surprise. The prince was bound to get married soon or later and in this case, it was soon.

It pained Jaehyun’s heart that he couldn’t do anything, that he was hopeless. Why can’t they be together? That even though he could protest the marriage, saying that he loved someone else, that he loved Doyoung, his guard, but he also knew couldn’t do those. There were a lot of cons than pros. He can’t let Doyoung beheaded. He can’t let that happen when they didn’t do anything wrong.

Doyoung already knew that their relationship was destined to be a failure, yet it was still hurt.

 

…

 

Doyoung woke up crying yet again. His heart was hurting so much, emotionally. Jaehyun’s going to leave me, _Jaehyun’s going to leave me_ \- repeated in his head. Darkness surrounded him but he could tell that there was someone beside him. It was Jaehyun, he thinks. He cried more.

Jaehyun woke up, startled but now getting used to it. Doyoung was crying again - he took notice. He scooted closer and faced the older. Hands never left the older’s body, he soft said, “It’s me.”

Doyoung tensed with the contact but immediately relaxed when it was Jaehyun. He was still crying, tears messing his face and he pleaded, “Don’t leave me.” Pulling the younger closer, desperate for Jaehyun. “Don’t leave me,” he said it again, eyes closed because god, he was so scared of losing Jaehyun.

“I’m not going to leave,” Jaehyun whispered in the older’s ear, trying to ease the crying Doyoung. He said it again and again, never tired of doing it until Doyoung had finally calmed down.

Reality hit him, Doyoung finally realized that he had been confused with the dream and reality. Eyes shot open, looking at the worried younger. He careless his lover’s cheek as he said, “H-hey.”

“Wanna to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” and so Doyoung finally told, his dream - what it was about, and on how real he felt of whatever emotion in the episode was, he could felt it hard. It was getting harder as the story progressed and he needed support. He can’t deal it alone or he might lose his mind.

“It’s okay baby,” Jaehyun said when Doyoung finished explaining. “I’ll always by your side,” he added. He honestly didn't know what he could do to help the older yet but he knew he could only ensure that no matter happens, he will be by Doyoung's side. 

 

… 

 

There was a lot of preparations - the mansion had been never busy. The staffs were happy, congratulated the prince while wondering about their new mistress. The prince’s mother had never been seen so smiling but everyone wouldn’t blame her for happiness after being particularly abandoned. It was finally the chance to rise in power, so everyone was overjoyed. That was except for two people.

Jaehyun was at his study room, reading his books after he managed to run away from the wedding preparing, his wedding. He couldn’t focus. Thus, he put down his book and stared at the wide window, at the sky. He was lonely.

The prince hadn’t been able to talk _properly_ with his knight after the announcement. He was simply busy with the preparations that he couldn’t get the time only for the two of them. Night had fallen, he wondered if he would see his knight this time. A knock was heard as if it was the cue after his thought. A smile couldn’t help to be formed in the midst of being sad. “Come in,”

The knight came in, alone. He told the prince that it was time for bed, that he was there to fetch and escorted like he always did. Doyoung stood, being professional and serious.

Jaehyun watched the person he had loved, sadly. He took noticed the door was closed and quickly made his way in front of Doyoung. “We haven’t really talked, just the two of us,” he softly said.

“Your Highness,” knowing where this conversation going to, Doyoung remained calm.

“Do you despise me?” 

“I would never,”

“You’re so kind,”

Doyoung stayed silence for a minute, many thoughts running in his head. He closed his eyes and said, “I’m not kind, Jaehyun and would never either.”

Jaehyun pouted but his eyes were getting teary. “Don’t say like that,” he said.

“I’m not lying,”

“Should we run?” Jaehyun suddenly asked, holding Doyoung’s hand - the one he had always loved touching. “Maybe we should elope,” he added, tears suddenly fell down his cheeks. He can’t force them to stop.

Doyoung wiped away the tears with his free hand, his face softened of the sight of the prince. “You can’t cry, my prince,” he said, so gentle. “And we can’t run.”

“Why can’t we?” Jaehyun wanted to shout so badly but he can’t attract anyone and disturbed their secret meeting. “Why can’t we?” he asked again, sounded so desperate this time. He rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. He loved this man so much.

“I-” Doyoung closed his eyes. “I love this country, I can’t leave.”

“But I hate this country,”

 

…

 

Doyoung woke up, his eyes trying to process where he was. He felt his cheeks stained with tears, wet. He cried again. His head was throbbing as he realized that he was in present-day not that _past_ \- the dream. 

Doyoung’s eyes wandered around. He finally grasped that he was in the living, on the couch, probably had fallen asleep again. 

“Hey, baby,”

Doyoung looked up, gave a small smile. He closed his eyes as Jaehyun kissed his forehead - the form of comforting. He greeted the younger but didn’t say anything else as he rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder as Jaehyun sat right next to him. He closed his eyes but he was crying again, or why, he did not know.

Jaehyun looked at his lover worried, knowing that the older probably wake up with that damn dream again. He let the older rested on his head, gently stroked the older’s soft hair. 

Jaehyun had been accompanied Doyoung to see a therapist per Ten’s suggestion. Doyoung had been getting a lot of nightmares lately and had always wake up either screaming or crying. It pained every time to see Doyoung looked so trouble or _breathless_ during his sleep and he couldn’t do anything except just being there. He felt useless most of the time but the older always told him that it was more than enough.

Doyoung hadn’t been happy these days but he was forcing himself to be happy. The older was forcing himself to smile. Jaehyun didn’t like to see that. He didn’t like how the dream had to make Doyoung felt trouble and sad because it was them in the dream - well not but yeah, their faces. 

Jaehyun hated the dream for taking away his bright lover. He missed seeing the wide gummy smile that he fell in love with. He missed the older’s laughter echoing their house. He missed everything but for now, he just wished that the dream would stop. He hoped that those dreams would stop bothering Doyoung.

Doyoung was tired, so so tired. The dreams were getting sadder every single time. He couldn’t count how many times he cried wake up. He told Jaehyun, he told his friends and even met a therapist but nothing seemed to be working. He was so tired. It was emotionally tiring and painful. Why it had to have Jaehyun’s face? 

Doyoung hoped it would be over soon.

 

…

 

Loud fireworks on daylight. Loud music was played. The mansion was getting busier than ever. It was finally the day. It was the day of the 14th Prince married. It was Jaehyun’s wedding. 

Jaehyun couldn’t sleep the day before so he was tired. He still couldn’t accept the reality that he was going to marry a noble lady that he would never love. Everyone has congratulated him, so he had to pretend to be happy, not wanting to spoil the mood. 

Jaehyun hadn’t been able to see Doyoung ever since morning. He wondered where could his knight been. Was he busy?

“Your Highness, it’s time.”

Jaehyun nodded his head at the attendant who informed him. He took a deep breath and walked to the main room, toward the altar. He had no other choice. 

Most of the guests were already sat down, waited for the ceremony to start. Jaehyun stood at the altar while waited for his supposed bride. Giving the nicest façade he could give while knowing that his stepbrothers probably mocking him somewhere in the hall. His eyes though had never left Doyoung the moment he noticed the knight had already in the hall, guarding something. They were having a rather intense staring.

Jaehyun bit his lip. He can’t do this. 

The sudden announcement. The piano was played and the claps of people fill the hall. Jaehyun looked up, finally tearing his gaze from Doyoung. It’s the time. He had to do it.

Doyoung watched from far. As a knight, he was supposed to be on alert for any intruders or danger but his heart couldn’t break away from watching his prince’s wedding. The man he loved dearly.

Doyoung watched as the ceremony proceed - the peals of laughter, the smile of the bride’s face, the vowed, the exchanging rings and finally, the priest announced. The kiss. 

Doyoung noticed Jaehyun had glanced at him before the prince took one step ahead and leaned to his new bride for a kiss. Doyoung closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at it. He took a deep breath and when he heard a loud sound echoing the hall, he opened back his eyes. Again, noticed the way Jaehyun was looking at him. He looked away immediately. 

 

…

 

This time was too much. Doyoung jerked up, screaming and wailing - cold sweats. He couldn’t think straight and just throwing everything he could grab within his reach. _No, no, no, no, no._

Jaehyun burst the door opened when he heard a racket from Doyoung’s bedroom. It wasn’t only the screaming but he watched as the older threw everything, not caring about it. “Doyoung hyung!” he shouted, shocked seeing the older behaved differently from what he had seen. 

Doyoung was trembling, looking so distressed. He kept on shouted nonsense, mumbling Jaehyun’s name. He didn’t even know where he was, what in front of him or what was happening. The only he could think was how it was so painful, his feeling. It’s breaking him apart. Especially when he saw _Jaehyun was kissing someone else_.

Jaehyun climbed on the bed and sat beside the older, shouted the name for the older to regain his composure, to wake up. His heart clenched as he watched Doyoung was suffering. “Hyung,” he begged, while holding on the older’s shoulder, gripped tightly. “Hyung, please,” he said again.

Doyoung was still trembling with anxious but he finally took noticed Jaehyun’s voice. Slowly his vision became clear and the man in front of him was indeed Jaehyun. “Jaehyun,”

“Oh god,” Jaehyun let out when he realized that Doyoung had regained his conscious. He smiled, welcoming the older. “Wh-what’s wrong this time?” he carefully asked, rubbing the older’s back for comfort. 

Doyoung opened his mouth but closed it back again. He stared at the younger’s face for quite a long time. He stared and stared and stared. The lip.

Jaehyun blinked his eyes, wondering why the older was so quiet. “What’s wrong?”

Doyoung had stopped crying but it doesn’t mean that the thoughts had disappeared. His dreams had always felt real for him, too real that nobody can understand why he felt like that - even his doctor. “You were kissing someone else,” he finally said, not bothering looking into Jaehyun’s eyes, only looking at the lip. 

Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrowed. At first, he didn’t understand but he then knew, that Doyoung was talking about the dream. “I don’t kiss anyone,” he said, the voice sounded stern.

“You are!” Doyoung shouted, again felt anxious.

“I’m not!” Jaehyun shouted back making the older shocked. He took a deep breath and face soften. He gazed at the older as he carelessly the older’s cheek. Doyoung flinched at his touch and Jaehyun couldn’t help but be sad. He didn’t mean to shout or to scare the older but the accusation was too much. “I’m not from your dream.” he softly said. “I’m not that prince,” he added.

Tears streaming down his cheeks yet again. _What have I done_? Doyoung widened his eyes upon realization. His trembling hands made his way and covered his face, cried for more. “I’m s-sorry,” Doyoung choked. “I’m so sorry, Jaehyun,” he repeated.

Jaehyun gave a small smile, knowing that the older didn’t mean to react the way. He leaned forward and hugged. “It’s fine, hyung,” he said, never tired of ensuring the older. “It’s fine,” he continued. He however still hate the dream for making Doyoung thought that way.

Doyoung was crying harder, moving his hands away from his face and clinging that broad body, embracing the hug because he needed it. “I’m sorry,” 

 

…

 

Years had passed, so fast since. Jaehyun’s rank as prince increased but he however still a bit lower. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t catch up with his other brothers because they were doing bad deeds. Jaehyun can never do that. 

His life with his wife wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good either. Jaehyun did a lot of pretending, a lot. He didn’t mind doing those even though it hurts because Doyoung had always been his side. Always by his side where he could see.

However, Jaehyun could see the end of his life. 

There was a lot of ruckuses outside but the prince didn’t care a bit. He noticed his knight been looking at him weirdly but he didn’t say anything, enjoying their limit moment.

The door of study room burst opened and the prince’s attendant looked at him in distress. “You’re highness!” he shouted. “There’s a coup d'etat at the main castle and also here,” he informed the prince in worry manner. 

Jaehyun took a deep breath and noticed his knight was starting to move. “I see,” he said, sounding not surprised with the sudden attack. “Tell everyone to pack and run for safety. Sir Seo, please take care of my mother and wife for me,” he said.

The attendant looked at the prince in confused. “How about you, my prince?” he asked.

Jaehyun gave the brightest smile he had ever made. “I’ll be fine,” he said, pointing at the knight beside him. “I have Doyoung with me. ”Now, go!” he urged. 

The attendant hesitated but he trusted that the knight would protect their master, their lord. He quickly walked out from the room and off to do this job - made sure everyone safe.

Doyoung watched as Jaehyun walked toward the big window. “What are you doing?” he asked seeing how the prince doesn’t seem to bother at all.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun said, softly. He turned around and faced the knight. “You can stop your façade now,” he said.

The knight let out a sigh. He looked at the prince and asked, “Since when did you know?” And added, “about me.”

Jaehyun shrugged. He didn’t really have the defining answer for that. “I have always loved you. I have always observed you,” he said, not missing a word. “I just know that you’re hiding something from me,” he added. 

“Then why?”

“Why I didn’t say it?” Jaehyun looked around the study room, a place where many memories stored. “Because I loved you,” he said, looking straight into Doyoung’s eyes - the one he thinks the most beautiful.

“I-”

“-Are you going to kill me, Doyoung?” Jaehyun cut off. He was still looking at his knight with that intense stare while smiling like an idiot. 

“Yes,” Doyoung admitted.

“Even when you had sworn to protect me?”

“Then I’ll be that bad knight who betrays his lord.”

Jaehyun’s smile faded. “You don’t have to be that,” he said. He didn't like to see Doyoung tortured himself. 

Doyoung gave a dry chuckle, “I have too.” _It’s my mission_. “I have thought many possible situations where I could just pretend to kill you and let you free but-”

“-but there won’t be any happiness for me,” Jaehyun continued. Not when you’re not there by my side. “I have always hated this country,” he mumbled but loud enough for Doyoung to hear.

“But I love this country and the people deserve a better country,” Doyoung said, closed his eyes. Of course, for a better future, a sacrifice had to be made. He didn’t like it but he had no choice. He moved his hand toward his sword, grabbing it and pointed at his lord but he was shaking. 

Jaehyun looked at his knight sadly. No one had wanted to kill their own loved ones. However, Jaehyun was slight happy because even after so many years where they hardly interact, where it was only Prince Jaehyun and Knight Doyoung, he was happy that in Doyoung’s heart, there was still love for him. He couldn’t help but be in tears because he will make Doyoung suffered for a long long time. 

Doyoung knew he wasn’t supposed to be shaking but he did. Though his mind gave the order to kill the prince, his heart was ordering otherwise. He loved this man, so much but to kill was hard.

Jaehyun walked closer toward his beloved knight. “Doyoung,” he watched as the knight looked up at him. _He’s crying_. He carelessly Doyoung’s cheek and whispered, “Do it.”

The touch. The touch that Doyoung had a longing. He closed his eyes, preventing any more tears. He took a deep breath and opened back his eyes, looking at Jaehyun’s yet again intense stare. _He’s crying too_.

Jaehyun knew Doyoung hesitated but things bound to happen. That this was his fate. Dying was scary but living life without Doyoung beside him was even scarier. He wondered how would Doyoung live his life after this? Can he stay happy? Probably, he hoped so. “Do it, my knight,” he said, leaned closer and kissed passionately.

A kiss and Doyoung moved his sword, stabbed his prince. He heard the prince winched in pain, coughed blood. 

The prince turned weak while pressing his belly that being stabbed for pressure, to stay alive a little longer. His knees weaken so he dropped down on the floor but he was thankful that Doyoung was still holding on him, stayed by his side. “You’re right. We can never be happy even if I live through this war. It’s fine, my knight,” Jaehyun said, poured everything, his last strength for lean for yet another quick kiss. _I'm sorry for leaving you alone_. 

Jaehyun felt that his time was running out. It was starting to get blurry and his vision darkened but he was glad that his last image, his last dying moment was Doyoung even though it wasn’t an ideal. “I promise, in the next life, I’ll be the one that protects you from all the sadness,” with that, the prince closed his eyes, losing all his entire energy and laid peacefully on the arms of the crying knight.

The knight was crying harder as he felt the weight of the prince turned heavier. That last promise was beautiful. _Let’s meet again in the next life_. He buried his head on the dead prince’s chest, weeping for sorrow. “Jaehyun,” he wailed for grief. “I love you,” he uttered the words.

He was a sinful knight. Doyoung cried his heart out, not caring about the noise of the background of internal war.

 

…

 

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung screamed, opened his eyes, shocked. He saw blood. He saw that he had stabbed Jaehyun. “Jaehyun!” he screamed, feared that his lover was _dead_. 

Jaehyun was sleeping by Doyoung's side again that night was startled by the sudden screaming. Without thinking much, he knew that the older had another nightmare. And this time seemed to be serious because Doyoung looked horrible and scared. “I'm here,” he said, launched himself toward the older, hugging. “I'm here don't be scared.”

Doyoung felt the warmth. A body onto him, quickly held on it tightly as he felt extremely relieved that Jaehyun was right by his side, alive. He closed his eyes, resting his tired self on Jaehyun's warm body. “I thought I lost you,” he said. 

Running his fingers on Doyoung's hair, Jaehyun smiled. “I'm not going anyway. I promise you that,” he whispered sweetly. 

“In that dream,” Doyoung began to tell. “You died,” he said, close to crying. “I'm so scared,” he continued. “I-I'm the one that kills you.”

Jaehyun separated himself from the older, cupped the man's face. He observed how tired Doyoung had become. He knew that Doyoung hardly got any good sleep because of the dream - either crying, screaming or suffocated. “Remember, Doyoung hyung. I'm not that prince.”

Doyoung weakly nodded his head. 

“You're not the knight.”

Doyoung nodded again. 

“I'm just Jaehyun, the one that stupidly in love with you,” Jaehyun confessed, smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Doyoung's eyes. “And you're Doyoung, the one that Jaehyun stupidly in love with,” he continued and proceeded to lean a kiss on Doyoung's lip. 

Doyoung couldn't but to give a laugh. Jaehyun was being silly with his weird confession. He, however, loved the way the younger tried to just make him felt right, that everything will be okay. 

Jaehyun's smile begins to be wider. He was happy. “Finally you laughed,” he said, getting emotional. Doyoung hadn't been smiling or even laugh these past months and Jaehyun had missed those. “I miss hearing your laughter,” he added, again lean yet for another kiss. 

Doyoung closed his eyes, accepted the kisses that Jaehyun gave. His hands move toward Jaehyun's hair and gently brushing it. “I'm sorry for making you worry.”

Jaehyun shook his head, sniffed. “It's fine,” he said. “I know that you're having a hard time.”

Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. “I want this dream to end.”

“It will, hyung. I'm sure it will.”

 

…

 

A month had passed since the internal way (coup d'etat). Doyoung stood in front of a grave - the prince. He knew he had no right but yet he couldn't help to come. “It's over, Jaehyun. The war is over,” he said. “I hope you're happy wherever you are.” _I… I miss you_. 

The war lasted for a week. There was a lot of killing happened, and a lot of bloodsheds. The ruthless King had died and so did all of the princes. The whole family tree was cut off, but there was a certainty that some had managed to flee. 

A new revolution, a new king. It was uncertain but people of the country was deeply thankful because the old King had gone. Ironically. 

Doyoung walked inside the main palace, straight toward the new King's chamber. He knocked, received a welcome and walked in. 

“Nice to see you here, Doyoung.”

Doyoung bowed. “Yes, your majesty.”

The new King let out a burst of laughter. “Doyoung, I'm not the king yet,” he said, reminding that his coronation had not begun yet. “Just call my name. It's not like we don't know each other.”

Doyoung let out a sigh. “Alright, Taeyong.” Doyoung had known Taeyong ever since he was a little. Taeyong was his friend, a noble that his family served - his supposed original lord. 

“Are you mad at me for making you kill that prince?” Taeyong asked, the smile faded instantly. 

Taeyong was the one, the main leader of the coup d'etat. The one that gifted with great leadership, intelligent, stern, merciful, justice yet kind. Doyoung would definitely be agreed that Taeyong would make a great king. A coup d'etat was their long term planning, a revolution for a better country, their dreams. Doyoung was just there to help his lord. Thus, making his mission was to enter the palace as a knight for one of the princes. 

Doyoung shook his head, bit his lip. 

“Don't lie, Doyoung. I have known you for many years. We are friends more than just lord and its servant.” 

“I don't, Taeyong.”

Taeyong looked at his friend, sadly. Looks like he couldn't press the man anymore. “I hope you wouldn't blame yourself of what happens.”

Doyoung shook his head, “I won't.”

Taeyong smiled, “We have a lot of works to do. There is just too many bloodsheds.”

“Indeed,”

“For a better kingdom,”

 

… 

 

Doyoung opened his eyes, realized that he had woke up yet from another dream. This time, he wasn't crying, or shouting or anything. It felt empty yet peaceful. 

Doyoung stood up, looked around. It was Jaehyun's bedroom - he probably had slept. He looked around yet again for the time. It was evening. Moving his legs, removing the cover, he walked off from the bed, looking for a certain someone. 

Soft music echoed in the house. Doyoung walked toward the kitchen where he heard a loud sound coming from - Jaehyun was cooking. He couldn't help himself but smile at the sight of his lover. Not bothering to say anything, he quietly walked toward the younger. 

“Oh hyung!” Jaehyun said, startled. He quickly turned off the stove and turned around to greet the older. “You're awake?” he asked, felt weird because the older would either wake up crying or screaming. This time, it was normal. 

Doyoung nodded his head. “I'm fine, Jae,” he said as if knowing what the younger had probably thought. “I had a dream again but its fine,”

“Really?” Jaehyun asked again, concerned. “Are you sure?”

Doyoung chuckled, “Yes, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. The older was acting weird in his eyes. Doyoung laughed. Doyoung smiled. Doyoung looked... _fine_ despite having a dream. “Hyung,”

“I think I'll be fine for now.”

“What makes you think so?”

Doyoung shrugged, “I don't know.” He was uncertain but in the same he was sure. That dream would be the last dream he might have. “But it feels like those nightmares won't back anymore.”

“If you say so,” Jaehyun said, although not convinced but he chooses to trust the older. Because of anything, he just wanted to see a smile and happiness in Doyoung. “I trust you, hyung.”

Doyoung leaned forward, grabbed the younger by the waist. Resting his head on that broad chest, he then said, “Thank you for never tired of staying with chaos me.”

Jaehyun hugged that slender body, brushing softly the older's smooth hair. “No need to thank. I love you so it's my duty to stay with you of all the troubles,” he said, giggling also. “I promise you that now and in future.”

Doyoung smiled, closed to cry because he had just a great person in his life. Ironically he remembered that one dream where the prince had promised something to the knight. He closed his eyes and thought. Would that dream possibly their past life? _That they meet again in the present life, and that beautiful promise made_. 

 

       
**“I promise in the next life, I'll be the one that protects you from all the sadness.”**   


 

“I love you, Jaehyun.”

“I love you too, Doyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to skip a lot of things in order to fit for one shot. I hope it won't be confusing due to the shift between present and dream. I do think this is my greatest creation ever (I'm shameless) even so, I hope this is enjoyable.  
> Comments are most welcome.  
> Visit @jaedo_week too!
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
